Patatium Fregitum
by Littlenay
Summary: És el dinové animersari de'n Remus, i no hi ha res millor en un aniversari que compartirlo amb els amics, encara que a vegades no surti tal i com un espera.


**PATATIUM FREGITUM**

**Disclaimer**: tots els personatges que us sonin per alguna casualitat de la vida no són meus, són d'una desconeguda autora que si no em falla la memòria es diu Bowling... a no! Que es diu Rowling!

Aquest fic serà el primer que escric després de molt de temps, així que he hagut de treure bastanta pols del teclat. En realitat és el primer que escric en català i, a més, va dedicat a una parell de persones: **Berta** (visca les dues frikis d'Uvic!) **i Ariadna** (ho he aconseguit! No he matat a ningú! xDDD), **és per vosaltres!**

**PATATIUM FREGITUM** (que voleu, a falta de saber llatí, visca la imaginació! xDD)

S'acabava de llevar. Encara amb els ulls mig tancats i amb els cabells tot despentinats es va dirigir cap al bany. A l'entrar va passar de llarg del mirall i de la pica, i va anar directament cap a la dutxa. Va obrir l'aixeta de l'aigua calenta i mentre esperava que l'aigua agafés la temperatura que a ell li agradava va començar a treure's el pijama: primer es va treure la part de dalt, fet que va deixar al descobert el tors (NdA: psé, no us creieu que aquestes paraules em surten cada dia xDDD). Es podia veure clarament una grans marques en el seu pit i també a la panxa, mentre que l'esquena estava plena de rascades importants; no feia gaire de la última lluna plena. Després es va treure els pantalons, que també va deixar presencia d'unes grans rascades a les cames, i va entrar a la dutxa.

Mentre es dutxava, va engegar la ràdio (de dutxa, és clar) que li havien regalat en una promoció de nocilla; li encantaven els entrepans de nocilla! Més ben dit, li agradava no, li fascinava la xocolata en general! I després, en un segon terme també el tornaven boig les patates fregides. Aquesta afició de menjar tota xocolata i totes les patates fregides que trobava al davant havia fet que més d'una vegada en Sírius es mofés d'ell dient-li que es lligaria abans una rajola de xocolata que no pas a una noia.

Encara pensant en això es va acabar d'esbandir tot el sabó que tenia i va sortir de la dutxa, just en el moment en que a la ràdio sonava una estranya cançó que feia: "Jonqueres, és el Jonqueres, és el Jonqueres, és el Jonqueres!" Pensant que al món hi ha gent molt boja va tancar la ràdio, és va secar amb la tovallola, és va posar un batí i es va dirigir cap a la seva habitació.

Quan hi va entrar es va trobar amb tres mussols diferents. No li va fer falta obrir els sobres per saber de qui eren i perquè li enviaven, estava molt clar. Eren felicitacions de'n James, de la Lily i de'n Sírius pel seu dinovè aniversari. Sempre eren els primers en enviar les felicitacions, ja que sabien que al llarg del dia arribarien totes les cartes de les seves "admiradores" de Hogwarts (si, encara que ja no hi anessin) i de la seva família i estaria molt ocupat d'anar-les obrint totes. Es va adonar que faltava la de'n Peter, però no li va donar molta importància: mai no havia tingut bona memòria, el pobre.

* * *

Mecasun!

Un molt despentinat Sírius va sortir corrents de casa seva en direcció al garatge. Com que havia sortir tant esperitat no havia tingut temps de pentinar-se tal com a ell li agradava (per entendre'ns: passar-se tres hores davant del mirall), i anava amb una camisa descordada que va fer que algunes persones, més aviat del sexe femení, que estaven al carrer aquell dissabte al matí es quedessin contemplant tot el que podien.

Tot i que s'havia llevat d'hora per enviar la felicitació a en Remus, feia tard i tot per culpa dels seus veïns! Mentre es posava el casc va tornar a maleir la família Steward. La veritat era que eren tots una família ben estranya, tant el pare, que es deia James Steward, els dos fills, dels quals no en sabia el nom però ell sempre els identificava com a "nena tonta" i "noi repel·lent", i la tieta: la tieta Molly. I aquest era el seu maldecap personal, ja que tot i tenir prop de 75 anys la tieta Molly encara es pensava que era un sex symbol i que es podia lligar a tothom, i clar, quan va veure que en Sírius seria el seu veí de seguida el va marcar com a objectiu. I des de el primer moment no va deixar d'assetjar al nostre pobre Sírius amb els seus pastissos d'avajoneres (NdA: no em mateu, però en català es diuen així els "arándanos"), els seus mousses d'avajoneres, les melmelades casolanes d'avajoneres, la pasta fullada d'avajoneres... En Sírius estava segur que amb tot el que li havia donat aquella dona, que estava més arrugada que una pansa, hauria pogut muntar un negoci només d'avajoneres i fer-se multimilionari.

Va engegar el motor de la seva moto i, com si aquest soroll l'hagués despertat, de seguida va deixar estar la família Steward de banda i es va concentrar en aquella meravellosa màquina. No podria entendre com a la Lily li podia fer tanta por la seva preciosa nena.

-Lily!- va exclamar de cop el noi de cabell fosc i va sortir disparat cap a casa en James; trobar-se a una pèl-roja molt enfadada de bon matí no podia ser res bo.

* * *

- Ja sabia jo que en Sírius en faria alguna de les seves- va parlar una Lily molt enfadada-. Es pot saber on carai està aquell sabatot?

- Tranquil·la Lily, ja saps com és en Sírius. Segur que es deu haver parat davant de totes les noies boniques que s'ha trobat pel camí- va comentar-li un James gens preocupat pel retard del seu amic, al cap i a la fi era el més normal.

La noia encara enfadada es va creuar el braços damunt el pit i va fer "morros" (NdA: ja ho enteneu, oi? Fer mala cara), tot i que no li va durar gaire, ja que la seva parella la va abraçar per darrere i li va començar a fer pessigolles. Com que la parella estava tan entretinguda no es van adonar que el seu amic per fi arribava. Tampoc van veure com el noi aparcava la nineta dels seus ulls al davant de la casa i passava tan tranquil per al seu costat mentre ells, en James i la Lily, continuaven amb la seva "tortura" sota el marc de la porta de l'entrada.

Quan en Sírius es va cansar d'observar el que feien els seus amics, es va dirigir cap a la cuina. Com que casa seva estava envaïda per tot el menjar possible fet amb avajoneres no li havia vingut gens de gust esmorzar (normal), així que va obrir el primer armari que va trobar i va agafar un paquet de galetes en forma d'ossitos.

-Això és el que menja en James? Quins gustos més estranys, em pensava que les seves galetes preferides eren les de forma d'snicht...

I mentre s'espremia el cap amb aquest dubte existencial es va tornar a dirigir cap a l'entrada, però el que va veure li va fer fer un crit (i a més va tirar totes les galetes-ossitos pel terra xD). I és que el seu millor amic estava sense la meitat de la seva vestimenta a sobre de una Lily en unes condicions semblants.

-Jeje, Sírius. No l'havíem sentit entrar- va dir un desvergonyit James amb un somriure, mentre es tornava a posar la roba i també ajudava a Lily amb la seva.

-Si... no sé perquè, però ja me n'he adonat.

La Lily encara amb la cara envermellida per la vergonya de cop va recordar com havia començat tot i va exclamar:

-Tot és culpa teva. Com és que trigaves tant?- va començar a recriminar-li la pèl-roja.

-Ei, ei, ei! Para el carro. Em pensava que les coses anaven millor entre vosaltres- va dir en Sírius assenyalant a en James i a la Lily- però ja veig que si m'heu de posar d'excusa per poder fer segons què, crec que això...- però no va poder acabar el que volia dir ja que en James li havia donat una petita clatellada i el mirava una mica molest.

-Eiis, Jamsie ara no et molestis tu també amb mi- va demanar en Sírius.

I encara enfadat el noi amb els cabells despentinats va sortir de casa seguit de la seva parella i, una mica més allunyat, d'en Sírius, però quan estava a l'alçada de la moto aparcada en James es va parar, s'hi va acostar una mica, i de cop i volta va deixar anar una enorme rialla:

-JUAJAJAJAJAJA!

Creient que el seu James s'havia trastocat la Lily es va acostar cap a ell, i es va fixar que no reia perquè sí (això la va alleujar una mica xD), sinó que tenia la vista clavada en un punt fix de la moto. Al fixar-se més en allò que havia provocat un atac de riure el noi, ho va entendre tot, i sense poder evitar-ho va començar a riure ella també.

En Sírius sense compendre l'actitud dels seus amics, se'ls va quedar mirant amb la mateixa cara que se li va quedar quan va veure els calçotets rosa fúcsia de l'Snape a quart curs (millor no pregunteu com, o perquè, els va veure xDDD). Lentament es va acostar a la parella que per aquells moments ja estaven recargolant-se de riure al terra, i va ser en aquell instant en que ho va comprendre tot.

-Oh! La meva preciosa nena! Què li han fet! Qui s'ha atrevit!- i al més pur estil shakespirià es va agenollar al costat de la moto i la va abraçar. No cal dir que en James i la Lily encara van riure més al veure això.

En Sírius mentrestant intentava treure l'enganxina que hi havia sobre la carrosseria del davant de la seva moto que amb les presses del matí no l'havia vista.

-Quan atrapi a aquella nena tonta la penjaré del revés a l'arbre més alt del món! I a més li faré menjar tots els pastissos d'avajoneres de la seva àvia! I també la raparé al zero!- i mentre continuava deixant anar unes estranyes amenaces cap a la filla dels seus veïns (estava segur que havia estat ella!) intentava treure una espècie d'enganxina en forma de marieta groga fluorescent amb molta cura perquè no és fes malbé la pintura de la moto.

No cal dir que en James i la Lily els hi feia molt de mal de panxa de tant de riure.

* * *

Quan en Remus va obrir la porta casa seva se li va escapar una mica el riure. I no podia ser menys si al davant seu tenia els seus tres millors amics més xops que un peix i amb cara de voler matar a l'home del temps del Profeta que havia previst un dia esplèndid amb un sol radiant. (Ells no ho sabien, però el vertader home del temps del diari s'havia posat malalt just a l'últim moment i al Profeta van decidir inventar-se la previsió. Al cap i a la fi el temps sempre fa el que vol ;D)

-Eis!- va dir un molest James- almenys deixa'ns entrar.

-Això, això! A sobre que t'hem anat a buscar el teu pastís preferit ara ens deixes a fora!- va fer broma un Sírius moll, però conservant el seu bon humor.

Encara mig rient, en Remus es va apartar de la porta, i els va deixar entrar a dins del seu piset mentre veia com li deixaven el terra fet un fàstic. Va ajudar a la Lily a treure's la jaqueta, ja que era ella qui portava el pastís, que per la dimensió de la caixa segur que era molt gran, i va penjar-li la jaqueta darrere la porta. Després que en Sírius i en James també deixessin al seu lloc les respectives jaquetes, més el casc de'n Sírius sobre una tauleta que hi havia a l'entrada, es van dirigir cap al menjador. I va ser llavors quan es va produir la gran catàstrofe.

Tot va començar quan en Sírius, mentre feia una de les seves habituals tonteries, no es va adonar que l'estora estava una mica doblegada i es va entrebancar. Però no va caure com la gent normal, no. Ell era en Sírius Black, i com tots/es nosaltres sabem en Sírius Black no és res comparat amb una persona normal, així que al veure que s'anava a caure, va començar a fer uns moviments molt exagerats amb les mans (com el moviment d'un ocell que intenta aprendre a volar amb les seves petites ales), i enmig d'un dels seus aletejos va donar un cop a la làmpada de peu que hi havia al costat del sofà.

La làmpada, per la força del cop de'n Sírius, va caure, fet que va provocar que en James l'hagués d'esquivar saltant. Però el salt el va calcular malament i sense voler va "aterrissar" sobre els peus de la Lily, i aquesta entre l'espant i el mal va aixecar els braços bruscament mentre feia un crit molt agut.

Si rebobinem una mica, o tornem a llegir el que hi ha una mica més amunt, trobarem que qui portava el pastís era la Lily. Així no ens ha d'estranyar que quan en Sírius (que al final havia caigut a sobre del sofà enlloc de fotre's de lloros contra el terra, com un bon Black) va veure l'estat en el que es trobava en Remus es posés a riure com no ho havia fet mai en la vida, i es que no tots els dies es pot veure a un Remus cobert de xocolata des del cabell més petit fins a la punta del dit gros del peu esquerre.

* * *

Un Remus net i polit estava sentat en el seu sofà, i somreia. Somreia perquè tot i el mal temps, i la gran pèrdua del pastís de xocolata (per cert! Era molt bo! L'havia provat una mica aprofitant que li havia caigut tot a sobre xDDD) s'ho estava passant molt bé.

Com que a fora hi havia una gran tormenta no havien pogut sortir a prendre res, però en un moment de lucidesa de'n James se'ls havia acudit anar a llogar unes quantes pel·lícules muggles, així que ara estaven tots sentats davant el televisor i rient pels comentaris que deixaven anar en Sírius i en James de tant en tant.

El pastís de xocolata havia estat una greu pèrdua, però res que no es pogués solucionar. La Lily havia demostrat una vegada més perquè era la millor del seu curs, es va treure un encanteri de la butxaca i va conjurar una gran safata plena de patates fregides que, a més, quan s'acabava es tornava a omplir sola.

Així que sentat en el sofà, mirant pel·lis, menjant patates fregides i rient, a en Remus li va venir al cap, sense saber ben bé perquè, una frase: "Qui troba un amic, troba un tresor".

I ell n'havia trobat tres.

**FI**

Notes de l'autora: Molt bé! Ja he acabat aquest fic! Sembla que no però m'ha costat lo seu. Tot i així espero que us ho hagueu passat tant bé llegint-lo com jo escribint-lo, jeje ;P

SI, ja sé que el títol del fic no té molt a veure amb el que passa, però m'agrada com sona, així que el deixaré tal i com està xDDD.

Per cert, abans que me'n oblidi, per tota la gent que li agrada el **manga i l'anime**, potser us interessarà saber que en l'apartat de Card Captor Sakura d'aquesta mateixa pàgina també hi ha la opció del **català** nn

Reviews?


End file.
